Stripes and Tin Can
by ArtemisHime
Summary: A bunch of little one shots that sometimes connect and sometimes don't about a couple that should have happened, but for some reason, never has.
1. Stolen Clothes

_***Author's Note: I have fallen in love with a new couple, and in a desperate attempt to make more people want it or to see it happen, I took matters into my own hands and of course, that means a fanfiction~ Constructive critiscism is always welcome, but please no flame wars. I don't own Marvel, if I did, this would be real.***_

 **The Stolen Clothing.**

Rogue was a dangerous thing in the early hours of the morning. She would be half asleep, her red hair with her signature white bangs slightly tangled in a mess; her skin dangerously, (and tantalizingly depending on who you asked,) uncovered. As usual, she kept her eyes closed, but still she somehow managed to walk around without too many accidents, though no one ever knew why. (She herself would never openly admit that it had been due to absorbing a certain ragin' Cajun far too many times and having a knack for summoning his cat like reflexes even without the aid of any caffeine.) Without missing a single step her bare feet padded down the stairs, and when she reached the last one she turned and began walking to the kitchen through pure instinct and muscle memory.

It was pretty quiet this early in the morning, all the younger students wouldn't be up and about for at least another hour or so. Ororo was wide awake and already dressed for the day, her white hair kept out of her eyes by her headband. Being a weather Goddess she always rose with the sun; or at least that's how the rumor went. She was plating food for the others who were already downstairs. Hank was drinking his coffee while reading the newspaper; his glasses slid partially down his nose. Being a teacher, he was accustomed to being up at this hour. As for the students, Scott and Jean were there, and if she had been more awake Rogue might have made a suck up joke, but she held her tongue. Bobby was goofing around with his cereal and Kurt was watching it and enjoying the show. Both boys deemed it perfectly fine to be hanging out in their boxers and t-shirts. Kitty Pryde was next to a certain Russian by the name of Piotr, Kitty was talking almost a mile a minute despite her pajamas being nothing but pink sweat pants and a tank top. Piotr, oddly enough, was shirtless and wearing a pair of jeans.

Rogue shuffled farther into the room feeling like she had forgotten something, but she brushed it off. Usually no one paid attention to her, but for some reason everyone seemed to notice her this morning. Ororo was the first, but rather than saying something she had turned away with a hidden little smile. Hank had noticed that Storm had seen something and turned to look as well, and almost spit out his coffee in surprise. Bobby was the next to look, and Rogue might have gotten away with no one else noticing if he hadn't opened his big mouth. "Rogue you look hot! Maybe I need to cool you down?" Bobby let out a little whistle, and with that, the other five people turned to look. Rogue stood there, confused, like a deer in the headlight. She was wearing a gigantic shirt with sleeves to wide and long to be her own, her shoulders were even a little visible though the sleeves covered all the way down to her hands. The hem also reached her knees, so she was almost swimming in the fabric. It was a dark green color that complimented her eyes but besides that, Rogue didn't understand what looked so hot about it. She had seen Kitty in a tiny actual form fitting pink night dress that only went to her mid thighs and didn't bat an eye, so why were they all looking at her?

Rogue shyly waved her bare hand, the sleeve sliding down to her elbow as she did. "Ah thanks, but.. uh, no thanks." She said a bit sheepishly. She nodded to the others who were to stunned to speak. Kurt shook his head and greeted her back, "Good Morning." The blue looking demon said before shoving Bobby out of his seat. "Yuck, that's my sister!" Kitty waved back before turning to Piotr to resume her conversation, which apparently involved her trying out a new cooking recipe. Piotr himself nodded slightly but was an odd shade of pink compared to his usual complexion. Jean and Scott looked at her and then looked back at each other. Rogue could tell they were having a conversation in their minds. She quickly walked over to the counter to get her own coffee and a plate of whatever Ororo had made today.

"Thanks O," Rogue murmured politely taking a plate with pancakes, bacon, and eggs. She didn't want to bother with the rest of the students and instead decided to sit next to the Beast. McCoy greeted her kindly and she smiled back at him, finally getting to drink her coffee. "How are you on this glorious day Rogue?" He asked. Rogue savored the flavor of the bitter drink before responding. "Just as tired as ever Hank. Ah feel like ah didn't get much sleep." It was understandable, she had done a late night danger room session with Logan, so Hank nodded his head in understanding. Rogue started to eat as Hank left to go grade some extra credit project someone had turned in a little late. Jean and Scott soon left as well, saying something about the College professors needing help setting up. Kitty, Bobby, and Kurt left soon after that.

With the kitchen nearly empty and Rogue more alert, she noticed Piotr would occasionally glance at her; and if they made eye contact, he would blush a little and go back to the picture he was sketching. She almost wanted to go see it just because she was curious, but unlike others she could respect his privacy, and she knew he hated people seeing unfinished work. Ororo was humming something as she cleaned up the dishes, carefully washing each one by hand. Rogue got up and set the plate next to the sink so as not to risk touching Ororo. She smiled a little before heading out, walking behind Piotr in the process. She managed to catch a glimpse of his picture, a green long sleeve. 'That's a bit odd,' she mused to herself, and as she was about to exit Ororo spoke up. "Rogue," She said sweetly with that same hidden little smile, "Isn't that Piotr's shirt?"

Rogue now remembered what she had forgotten, she had secretly stolen this shirt after one of their missions together where her clothes had gotten ripped up pretty bad. At first she had never returned it because she liked the smell, but even after the smell had faded, she just loved wearing it. Her face was bright red, which was unusual, but she understood now why Piotr was acting weird too, 'He must think I'm weird.' Rogue thought to herself and pretended to laugh. After that, she waved to Ororo, running off with a small, "It's mine now." Ororo laughed quietly to herself, knowing that the Russian would be thankful she had waited that long to mention it. 'If only she had looked a little harder at the picture too.' The goddess mused. She herself had spied on the artwork that Piotr was too shocked to cover in the moment. What he had drawn was clearly a sleepy looking angel with red hair and her face beautifully framed by white bangs, wearing a green shirt that looked as heavenly as her shining green eyes.


	2. When Will You Tell Her?

***tx peppa: Thank you for the comment, I obviously agree they would have made a great pairing and they should have done it at least once, but there wouldn't be so much drama around it like when she's with Remy, or heaven forbid, Erik. So decided we needed to see it at least once. You were also spot on they haven't told each other yet, so let's see what happens next shall we? (Also I don't own Marvel don't shoot me.)***

Piotr sat out in the gazebo an easel set out over looking the garden. He wore a white t-shirt stretched nicely across his muscled torso, he wore blue jeans and sat on a stool that had been built to hold his bigger size. His eyes were furrowed on the object in front of him. He had been painting again and while he focused he hadn't been paying attention to much around him. A sudden voice had brought him out of his concentration, "So when ya gonna tell her Tin Can?" A man much shorter with gruff facial features and a rough voice stood behind him as he turned to look. "L Logan," Piotr sat there a bit awkwardly the brush stopped mid stroke and his face turning a slight shade of pink his voice holding only the slightest hint of surprise. "I did not see you there." Logan cocked his eyebrow and leaned against the railing, he indicated to the painting before repeating the question. "When will you tell her?"

The painting had held a half finished picture, a girl with only her head, shoulders, and a single hand. The hair was just stating to look colored, if anyone could mistake the auburn tresses for anyone else at the mansion, the white streaks and the vivid green eyes gave away who the young woman was. She had a few roses placed in her hair that had been flowing in the wind, and a tiny daisy held delicately in her hand, her lips looking as if she was about to kiss it. Piotr licked his lips turning to the older man, "I do not know." He said in resignation, "not how to tell her, not when. I am not," the Russian frowned slightly in concentration. He let the brush stroke a light red onto the painting's lips before he found the right thing to say. "Good with the speaking."

Logan reached out a hand placing it onto the confused boy's shoulder. "I don't think Stripes will care about the wordin' bub," as if to make a point he tapped the canvas, "You might not even need words. Does she know how many of your little projects she stars in?" Usually Logan wouldn't question someone so much about personal things, but Ororo had convinced him, and he was honestly sick of seeing some of the other students avoiding her. Logan knew how badly it got to her, sometimes she would feel depressed, but usually she was a trouper and acted like nothing in the world could possibly hurt her. He knew the pain of that loneliness, yet ever since Piotr had joined the X-men, he had seen a change in her, a new spark of life in her usually sad green eyes. While he hadn't trusted the former Acolyte at first, her knew it was for the best, honestly the kid didn't even like to hurt a fly, unless it came down to her and her well being.

Logan had watched the pair often, both on and off the battlefield. He had noticed Piotr had never shied away from the girl, at least in the terms of touching. Often he had seen Colossus push Rogue out of the way, or carry her to safety where others had hesitated. Logan had even watched as the big man towered over her with a look of concern reaching his bare hand out to her 'just in case.' Back at the mansion he was no different. Piotr could be seen near Rogue when others had avoided her, or how if she almost ran into someone else he didn't reach out and stop the other person, instead he would move Rogue herself, either closer to him or even picking her up without a second thought and just continuing the conversation as if nothing had happened.

Piotr looked longingly at the picture then out at the girl both men had been thinking about. She was sitting under a tree with her brother Kurt. Books surrounded the both of them and a light laugh could be heard from the female. They were clearly trying to study but Kurt wasn't focusing as hard as he should have been. She looked up and saw both of the guys and waved her arm, clearly she was in a good mood today. Piotr's eyes lit up just looking at her and he gave a gentle wave back. Logan only raised his hand as a semi salute. Piotr's brush went back to the painting starting to add more color to the picture.

When he spoke up again his voice was low but serious. "This, this would be okay with you?" Piotr asked standing up and looking down at the other man. "Rogue, she sees you as a father, I would need your permission first." Piotr cheeks hadn't stopped being pink and Logan thought about making fun of him but let it slide. He too had a soft spot for the southern girl and Piotr had hit their relationship on the head. Logan looked back, brown eyes staring up at blue ones. "Don't let her hear you say she needs permission to do anything, you know how she can get." Logan started walking away hands in his pockets, "But I do approve." Logan pulled out a cigar and lit it on his way back to the mansion. However his sensitive ears did pick up on a sudden 'bamf' and the smell of sulfur. "Vould you like to come join us?" Kurt asked Piotr. Logan could only assume the Russian said yes as once again he heard the teleporter use his powers and he let himself enjoy a low chuckle. "I guess Storm isn't the only one trying to play match maker." He mused to himself.


End file.
